


June

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer day, a big bed, and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June

## June

by Aklani

<http://www.teresakay.net>

* * *

The curtains, sheer and light, fluttered in the breeze coming through the windows to either side of the bed. A sun just barely beyond its peak sent butter colored streaks across the wooden floor. The air smelled of cut grass and flowers. In the distance there came the sound of a lawn mower as legions of gardeners descended upon the vast acreage of the Luthor property. 

Clark cracked open his eyes. Dust motes swam through the sunbeams like air plankton, twisting and swirling in the light. He watched them, mesmerized by their leisurely dance, until his eyelids grew heavy once more. The warmth of contentment flowed through his body, and like a cat before a fire, he dozed. Had he been capable of it, he might have purred. 

A shift of the body beneath his head woke him. His cheek slid against the silken skin of Lex's chest as Lex reached toward the bedside table. Clark squeezed his eyes shut when he realized what really had woken him was the buzz of Lex's cell phone, and he sighed as he felt the low rumble of Lex's voice against his face. Easing back the arm he had thrown over Lex's midsection, Clark rested his palm on Lex's flat belly. He could feel the rise and fall of Lex's breathing as he spoke. 

"Gabe, no, no. You're not interrupting anything." 

Clark grunted softly. Gabe Sullivan could be as pesky as Chloe at times. 

He moved his hand in a small circle, as if Lex were some sort of thin Buddha and Clark needed some luck. He loved the feel of Lex's skin. It was soft, softer than any girl's and without any of the tiny hairs that would normally create resistance to one's touch. It felt like the satin trim on a baby's blanket. Kissing it, licking it, reminded Clark of the silky smoothness of Christmas ribbon candy, which caressed one's tongue with the sweetness of sugar. 

With such thoughts in mind, he raised his head and found Lex's left nipple with his tongue. 

"We'll just have to...ah..." Lex's fingers, which had been gently stroking Clark's hair, closed around it and gave a nasty yank. "....find another source." 

Clark buried his face in Lex's side and chuckled. Lex resumed petting him. 

"Look, give Maggie a call and get Hiro's number. If he gives you any trouble tell him to call me. I'll be at the office in an hour or so...." 

Frowning, Clark pushed himself up on his elbow. Lex gave him a stern look; Clark's turned petulant. 

"Sure. Yes, yes. Go ahead." 

Feather light, Clark's fingers traced a figure eight on Lex's belly before slipping quietly beneath the sheets. Lex switched the phone to his other hand and steered Clark away from his course. Clark persisted, and by virtue of sheer strength, won the little battle. He admired Lex's ability to keep his voice steady. There was only the slightest hitch in his breathing. 

Clark squeezed just...so. 

"Uhno...no. I'm fine. Just...I'll see you in a bit, Gabe. We'll discuss it then. Yuhnuh...all right." 

The phone fell from slack fingers to tumble to the carpet beside the bed as Lex fell back onto the pillow. "Jesus, Clark!" 

"What?" 

Clark slid his hand up, returning it to the flat plane of Lex's stomach as he leaned in to rest his chin in the juncture of Lex's arm and shoulder. He carefully directed his breath along the smooth curve of bone that was Lex's jaw. His mouth followed, applying light kisses the length of said bone, until his lips found Lex's. 

"I'm spoiling you," Lex murmured. He reached one hand reached over to Clark's breast, where his thumb toyed a nipple erect. The other hand massaged the back of his neck, the fingers twirling through dark curls. 

Clark loved it when Lex petted him. He edged closer, wriggling like a puppy. "Hmm. If this is being spoiled, you should spoil me even more." 

Lex lifted his head slightly, craning his head to look down at Clark's face. "I have to go to work and you know it." 

"Huh-uh. Play first, work later." 

"I've created a monster." A quick kiss on the forehead and Clark grinned. 

The grin faded as Clark looked up into Lex's eyes. They were a pleasant shade of blue, not icy and cold, nor dark and stormy, but somewhere in between. They were the soft gray-blue of the sky at dusk, right at the intersection between day and night, where the light faded into dark. Clark could never read them like he wanted, because they always seemed to be in transition from one mood to another. Lex's mind was always working. He was always thinking and his eyes reflected only the faintest glimmer of what was behind them, before what was behind them changed again. 

For some reason Clark was suddenly frightened. 

"Call Gabe back. Tell him you aren't coming in today after all. You're sick," he whispered. 

Lex laughed. "What? Clark, although it is tempting, I can't." 

"I don't want you to go. I want to stay with you today, all day, right here." Clark shifted, throwing one leg over Lex's, intertwining their bodies. His arm slipped around Lex's waist. He had no way of making Lex understand the fear that had gripped him, an irrational fear that if Lex left, he would never come back. It wasn't a fear borne of a sense of danger. It just - was - and Clark could not explain it. 

Lex pushed him gently, and Clark flopped back on the bed, allowing Lex to rise and straddle him, watching as the dove gray sheets slid silently down Lex's bare back - silk on silk. Lex's hands caressed his chest as he leaned in for a kiss. Clark opened his mouth to him, captured his tongue. Lex moaned and the vibration against his palate made Clark throw back his head. He raised his hands to cup Lex's face in his hands and begged for more. 

Clark sucked at his bottom lip when Lex withdrew. His nerves were strung and between Lex's warm thighs his body was trembling. Running his hands down Lex's chest, then around, Clark sought to pull him down again. 

"Please, please...." 

Laughing, Lex attempted to avoid Clark's playful fingers, and failed. He allowed himself to be manipulated, rolled onto his back so that Clark straddled him instead. 

"I have to go," he said gently. 

"Be late...." Clark leaned forward, digging under the pillow. "Where is it?" 

"I put it away. Clark, there's no time." 

Clark raised an eyebrow. "I'm nearly there now...." 

Lex wriggled out from beneath him and rolled off the bed onto his feet. "Yes, I can see that, and no, I'm not having sex with you an hour before I have to attend a meeting. There's not enough time." He held up a hand before Clark could protest. "Because you always want to cuddle afterward." 

With a faint growl, Clark flung himself face first onto the bed, much to the dissatisfaction of a particularly aroused part of his anatomy. 

"What's wrong with that?" 

He was answered only by the sound of water running. He waited, hoping to be asked to join Lex in the shower, but after a moment realized he intended to fly solo. Clark grumbled under his breath. A pillow, smashed into submission, replaced Lex's warm body beneath his head as he listened to the hiss of the shower coming from the next room. His skin tingled as a waft of warm, humid air rolled out of the bathroom and flowed over his body like a caress. It did not make up for the real thing. 

Clark smiled and tightened his arm around the pillow. He wondered how nobody could know about his change in status with Lex, simply from their body language. 

When he was a child, Clark was very "huggy," always seeking out a comforting touch from either one of his parents at any given time. He'd slept with a Teddy bear until he was twelve. Martha surmised it was a result of his earlier isolation. They had no idea how long he'd been in the ship that had brought him to Earth. For all they knew he had not felt the touch of a "human" hand for three years. That Jonathan and Martha Kent were generous with their affection had been a plus, and until puberty had showered him with hugs and kisses. 

After puberty things changed. Clark knew that was a normal part of growing up, when physical contact took on new meaning. The family still exchanged physical tokens of affection; a quick embrace, a peck on the cheek, a gentle hand upon a shoulder. It was not, however, as it had been. The personal spaces grew a little larger as Clark matured. 

Personal space was important among friends. Pete would sometimes slug him in the shoulder, or give him a shove. Chloe often put a hand on his shoulder as she leaned over to show him something on the computer, or tugged on his sleeve as they passed in the hall. He'd never dared lay a finger on Lana except when he played "hero" and rescued her from some danger. They kept their careful, platonic, distance from each other, and thus avoided misinterpretation. 

Then there was Lex.... 

Lex had a huge personal space. He rarely shook hands, he kept his distance from other people in crowds. At a table he kept at least two feet between himself and anyone next to him. The Luthor family was definitely not into hugging and Lex was no exception. If anything marked the fact he and Clark were lovers (and although apt, Clark chuckled at the term) it would be the fact that their personal spaces now overlapped. 

It was subtle, barely there; a brush of their shoulders as they passed, Lex's fingers on his wrist as they spoke. Clark could recall the softness of his breath when Lex leaned in to whisper something to him, and how he would turn to see Lex hovering close enough to kiss if they dared. These small, seemingly insignificant gestures of affection seemed to shout out the new direction their relationship had taken. To Clark it was blatantly obvious. Those around them were completely blind, or in denial. 

"But then again, nobody has noticed the stunts I pull all the time either." Clark rolled over onto his side, curling around his pillow and into the rapidly cooling warmth of Lex's side of the bed. "Must be something in the water." 

For the second time a wave of fear crept into his heart. What they were doing could not possibly last. Someone would find out eventually and that would be the end of it. Neither Lionel nor Jonathan would be at all pleased, nor would the authorities if it came right down to it. Even if it lasted until Clark was out of high school, what then? What would the future bring? Clark was terrified it would not see the two of them together. He wanted to capture the time they did have, and fill it with memories. 

Lex padded out of the bathroom in a white terry robe, scented with some sort of musky cologne. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, a faint smile playing over his lips. Clark sighed, exaggerated a pout. 

"This is an important meeting," Lex said quietly. "Or I would stay." 

He pushed himself off the door, and and came to sit down on the edge of the bed where he reached out a hand to Clark's thigh. His fingers glided up to trace the jut of one hip, then swooped down across the curve of Clark's bare flank. Clark raised himself on his elbow and met Lex's gaze. 

"I know," he whispered. "But...." 

"I like you here, like this. The gray flatters you." Lex murmured, interrupting. "I'd have your portrait painted, and keep you here." 

In his eyes Clark could see his own fears reflected. Neither one of them said anything, and Lex abruptly rose from the bed, crossing around the foot of it to his closet, shedding the robe as he went. Clark eased out of the bed and went up behind him. He wrapped himself around Lex's lean body as if he were the robe, pulling Lex close to his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder, administering small kisses to the soft curve of Lex's throat. 

"Clark...." 

"This scares you still, doesn't it?" Clark asked quietly. He could feel Lex's muscles tense and the warmth rising in his skin. 

"Sometimes," Lex admitted after a long pause. His hands folded around Clark's where they lay locked around his abdomen. "You?" 

"Sometimes." 

Lex's chest rose and fell in a deep sigh. "Where is it going to end?" 

"I don't know. Does it have to?" Clark couldn't help but allow the concern to creep into his voice. "I want you to stay with me today. I want to hold you, warm you...." 

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Lex laughed. 

The curtains fluttered. Clark could smell rain in the air. It would storm later that afternoon. He kissed Lex's shoulder, raised his head, stroked his cheek against softly scented skin. 

"Please?" 

Lex's body trembled, poised on the edge of decision. After a moment he twisted away from Clark's embrace, leaving him standing alone. He said not a word, but moved fluidly across the room to the side of the bed, where he picked up his phone from the floor. His pale skin seemed to merge with the light streaming in through the window, as if he himself were a manifestation of sunlight. If Clark were to reach for him, touch him, he would dissolve back into the light and be gone. 

"Gabe, you're going to have to go it alone." 

Clark stalked him, barely breathing. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling under the weather. I grabbed lunch at the diner in town. I think they've poisoned me." 

Smiling, Clark held out his hands. Light streamed through his fingers. The little dust motes danced between them. 

"Sure," Lex nodded, as if Gabe could see him. "Thanks. I expect a full briefing later." 

Clark captured him as he tossed the phone to the cushion of a chair. He did not fade into the light, but remained in Clark's arms, warm and solid. Clark guilded him back into the silk shrouded bed where they laid down together once more and exchanged a kiss. 

"Sanctuary," Clark whispered. 

Lex's fingers were gentle as he pushed back Clark's bangs. "I spoil you," he repeated. "But I enjoy doing it." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Clark gazed into his eyes, and saw the storm clouds fade away. "I love you." 

Silently, Lex pulled him in close, and breathed a soft sigh of contentment. 

_Sanctuary_. 


End file.
